Recuerdos bajo las flores del cerezo
by kuchiki-chappy-rukia
Summary: ahí estaba, tan gallardo y amable un noble de la casa Kuchiki y yo una chica sola del Rukongai distraída y perturbada. Hisana X Byakuya la historia de como se encuentran y se enamoran.
1. Capitulo 1: Remordimientos

Mi nombre es Hisana vivo en el distrito numero de el rukon gai "Inuzuri" desde que aparecí en este lugar con mi pequeña hermana Rukia mi vida han sido muchos problemas este lugar esta lleno de maleantes y borrachos a veces simplemente no sé que hacer para poder alimentarla ella se enfermaba muy seguido, un día estaba tan desesperada que decidí dejarla fuera de una casa pensé que estaría mejor con otra familia que conmigo esta acción marco mi alma para siempre pues no podía sacar el remordimiento de mi cabeza por mas que trataba de encontrar. Los pros de la situación ella era la única familia que tenia y la abandoné…

Pasado un año no la había vuelto a verla, yo había estado viviendo en diferentes distritos trabajando de sirvienta cocinera y muchas cosas, tratando de juntar algo de dinero para poder algún día ir por mi hermanita y traérmela ¡aun en contra de sus nuevos padres!. No pasaba un día ni una noche sin pensar en ella en como estaba si comía bien si estaba sana y bien cuidada.

Recuerdo una vez que tuve un sueño en el que ella fallecía por que nadie nunca la recogió de donde la deje me desperté llorando a todo pulmón gritando "en donde esta mi pequeña Rukia" perdí 5° empleo por eso.

Una soleada mañana de domingo recibí la noticia de unas compañeras que unos adinerados nobles estaban buscando sirvientas en la plaza del distrito así que Salí corriendo hacia allá, éramos barias muchachas formando una línea como si fuéramos objetos de un aparador de tienda mientras que las personas de esa familia nos examinaban leían nuestra carta de recomendaciones. Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de la familia kuchiki una de las casas nobles mas importantes de la sociedad de almas. En ese momento un joven alto, guapo, con el cabello oscuro y una mirada muy seria se acercó a mi levanto mi mirada y me pregunto.

-¿por qué has tenido tantos empleos?-

-pues veras…- no sabia como responder- es que siempre trato de buscar donde me paguen mejor-

-eres muy exigente entonces?-

-no no no es solo que para las cosas que me ponían a hacer siento que era muy poco-

-¿y por qué te despidieron de tu último empleo?-

-es que… bueno… pues…- su mirada era tan amenazante que me hacia titubear.

-no importa. Oto-sama creo que se quien nos será útil-me miro fijamente-recoge tus cosas vendrás con nosotros-

-pero si Hisana-chan no sabe hacer nada bien- las envidiosas me trataban de echar tierra*. (Expresión que se usa en mi ciudad para decir que están hablando mal de ti por que te esta yendo mejor)

-pero aprenderá- me sonrío, sentí como si esa capa de hielo sobre él se hubiese derretido con esa cálida sonrisa.

-s-si-

Después de ese día me mude a la mansión kuchiki en el sereitei el hogar de los shinigamis.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: La casa kuchiki

_**Gracias por sus comentarios! no había notado que este episodio tenia un error al publicarse y así lo deje pido disculpas por mi descuido n,n**_

* * *

Cuando llegue con los kuchiki quede maravillada al ver el tamaño y lo lujosa que era la mansión nunca en mi vida había estado o si quiera imaginado un lugar como ese. Una señora mayor me indico donde seria mi cuarto y mientras desempacaba mis pocas pertenencias me explicaba cuales serian mis labores.  
-tu serás la sirvienta personal de Byakuya-sama, lavaras su ropa limpiaras su cuarto y aras lo ue el te ordene ¿entendido?-me explico amablemente.  
-si!. Una pregunta ¿esta bien que lo llame "Byakuya"? jamás había llamado por su primer nombre a ninguno de mis amos - pregunte algo sonrojada.  
-normalmente no pero como todos en esta casa se apellidan kuchiki no tenemos otra opción. Te imaginas si a todos les llamáramos "kuchiki-sama"-me respondió con una sonrisa.  
-tiene razón- me reí.  
Después de eso me dirigí a la habitación de alado donde estaba kuch… no Byakuya sama. Toque la puerta y pedí permiso para entrar escuche su voz invitándome a pasar y abrí la puerta al entrar lo mire ahí observando las flores del cerezo k crecían en su jadin no podía despegar mi mirada de el se miraba tan regio… tan impresionante y gentil a la vez entonces me miro y dijo:  
-y bien? A que viniste?-  
-y-yo-titubee su mirada me asustaba algo- solo quería presentarme debida mente mi nombre es Hisana, será un placer trabajar para usted- me incline y no lo mire mas a los ojos.  
-tráeme te-  
-ah?-  
-eres sorda? Tráeme te-  
-ok-  
-¿"ok"? lo que estoy esperando escuchar es "como usted ordene Byakuya-sama"-  
-si!, mis mas sinceras disculpas Byakuya-sama-  
-rápido ve y as tu trabajo-  
"tal vez no es una persona tan amable como pensaba" pensaba mientras caminaba a la cocina. Escuche el agua hervir y prepare el te di un enorme suspiro y de mi boca solo salio el nombre de Rukia sacudí mi cabeza y le lleve el te a mi amo. Pero cuando  
-aquí tiene, Byakuya-sama-  
-gracias- lo probo- mmm no esta tan mal-  
-g-gracias-  
-no entiendo por que las chicas del pueblo dijeron que eras una inútil-me sonrío- por cierto necesito que laves esa ropa-  
-entiendo- tome la ropa y me retire.  
No era tan malo todo los kuchiki eran fríos con migo pero es normal son una familia de nobles muy importantes los trabajos que hacia no eran muy difíciles y me pagaban bien en cierto modo estaba feliz …pero… aun me hacia falta algo…  
-Rukia… Rukia…- murmuraba dormida- lo lamento…¡Vuelve!-grite y manotie.  
-hey despierta!-me ajito de los hombros. Abrí los ojos y era Byakuya-sama que me escucho desde su cuarto - si gritas así despertaras a todos en la casa y te despedirán-  
-l-l-l-lo lamento- estaba realmente apenada.  
-no te preocupes… necesitas algo o prefieres que me valla?-  
-no… no me gustaría estar sola… aaa perdone mi imprudencia Byakuya sama-  
-no no importa no necesitas ser tan formal-  
Estuvo conmigo hasta que me quede dormida.

_Continuara…_


	3. Capitulo 3: El hombre del que me enamore

A la mañana, Byakuya sama me llamo a su habitación y yo algo nerviosa entre, estaba segura de que sería despedida.

-¿Me llamo Byakuya sama?-pregunte con humildad.

-¿Quién es Rukia?- me pregunto sin ningún titubeo ni expresión.

-Bueno, es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar-

-Habla, no es si quieres o no-

-Con todo respeto Byakuya sama. Pero mi vida personal es algo que no le incumbe- me exalte un poco tal vez incluso fui imprudente.-si no me necesita mas con su permiso me retiro-

El no dijo nada, solo me dejo ir. A pasos apresurados llegue a mi habitación y me senté en una esquina. Cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación deslizarse pegue un brinco y me puse de pie. Era Byakuya sama, siendo sincera no lo esperaba y me nos esperaba las intenciones de su visita.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Byakuya sama? Pudo llamarme no tenía que molestarse en venir hasta haca-

-No es para tanto, después de todo estas alado de mi cuarto-no me dirigió la mirada solo miraba el techo de la habitación- yo solo quería... Bueno disculparme. Tenías razón me metí en algo que no me incumbe-

-No no se preocupe Byakuya sama la que le debe una disculpa soy yo me porte muy grosera y usted ha sido muy amable – baje la mirada- Si aún desea puedo contarle.-

-Cuéntame-

Nos sentamos y le comencé a contarle toda la historia, el escuchaba pero no hacia ninguna expresión como era de costumbre para él.

-lo se debe pensar que soy una hermana horrible- tenia mis ojos vidriosos y no podía ver muy bien.

-no creo eso, te has esforzado tanto todo este tiempo, solo eras pequeña y no sabías como lidiar con ello-me acaricio la cabeza- eres una buena hermana.

No pude evitar romper en llanto y me lancé a los brazos de Byakuya sama era un cálido abrazo que me reconfortaba que me daba seguridad

-vamos no llores así-creo que lo puse bastante nervioso tal vez mire mal porque mis ojos estaban húmedos pero creo que se sonrojó- yo te ayudare a encontrarla supongo que en algo podre ayudar-

-gracias, muchísimas gracias Byakuya sama-

Meses y meses estuve buscándola con la su ayuda y los resultados eran iguales. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas pero Byakuya siempre estaba ahí para levantar mis ánimos. Una lluviosa mañana Byakuya sama me dio la noticia de que sabía algo del paradero de Rukia sin importarme como estaba el clima Salí apresurada Byakuya sama trato de detenerme pero ya no quería ya había esperado demasiado. Corrí bajo la lluvia por horas hasta que llegue al lugar a la casa donde tenían a mi pequeña hermana quien iba imaginar decepción que me llevaría al mirar que ella no estaba ahí, era una niña muy parecida pero no era ella… camine algo desorientada por la decepción y la tristeza hacia casa de los Kuchiki la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y no miraba muy bien mi dirección al mirar a mi alrededor note que había salido del pueblo. Me desplome sobre mis rodillas.

-jamás la encontrare…- le di un golpe al suelo con todas mis fuerzas- soy una inútil! Soy una inútil! Regresa a mi Rukia… Rukia…-

Al levantar la mirada había un enorme y desagradable hollow con su gran boca abierta listo para tirar una mordida pero reaccione y rodé hacia un lado quitándome de su trayectoria

-ayuda…- solté un grito ahogado.

Tenía tanto miedo, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado no sabía que hacer mi vida estaba por acabar. Pero en el último minuto apareció Byakuya sama para salvarme.

-te dije que esperaras- me tomo con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano sostenía su espada para detener el ataque del hollow.

-B-bya- Byakuya sama- no podía respirar.

Me dejo a un lado y se encargó de eliminar al enemigo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- puso una rodilla al suelo y se acercó a mí revisando mis brazos y mi cabeza en busca de alguna herida.- estas hirviendo en fiebre.-

Después de que termino la oración lo mire a los ojos y mi vista se nublo lo miraba gritándome pero no escuchaba si voz y luego todo se puso negro. Desperté en mi habitación miraba para todos lados y aun lado de mi estaba Byakuya sama.

-despertaste… ¿te sientes mejor?-me pregunto.

Afirme con la cabeza.

-qué bueno, me preocupaste un poco sabes-

-lo siento- respondí débil mente.

-no te preocupes. Solo no me asustes haci de nuevo-

-lo siento Byakuya sama, no se preocupe por una sirvienta como yo- trate de sentarme- en un momento retomare mis actividades.-

-no seas tonta apenas puedes abrir los ojos, descansa o empeoraras-

-por qué se preocupa tanto por mí?-

-por qué… bueno te has convertido en algo más que una sirvienta para mí incluso algo más que una amiga-

-no diga esas cosas Byakuya sama usted es un señor noble y yo solo soy una chica de inuzuri-

-¿acaso tu no sientes lo mismo por mí?-

-Byakuya sama…- mi corazón empezó a palpitar.- yo…-

-Respóndeme y no volveré a insistir- me tomo de los hombros.-pero respóndeme con sinceridad!-

-sí, sí! Estoy enamorada de usted!-

-entonces quiero estar contigo- tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-pero Byakuya sama, su familia se negara-

-no me importa ir contra las reglas y contra el apeido Kuchiki, por ti-

Comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía, poco a poco acercó sus labios a los míos pero mi cuerpo ya no resistió más y me desmaye.

**_Continuara…_**


	4. Capitulo 4: Corazones que arden

**Recién salido del horno! :D disfrútenlo y gracias por sus comentarios. n3n**

* * *

Una semana dure con una fiebre tan alta que alucinaba cosas y no podía abrir mis ojos así que no sé muy bien que paso…

[Cambio de narrador]

Yo un noble Kuchiki enamorado de una chica de inuzuri, era algo inaceptable para cualquier clan, pero aun así mis sentimientos no podían cambiar, ella era la chica con la que yo quería compartir mi vida. Algo en ella atrajo mi atención, su determinación, la calidez de su mirada, no se pero estaba dispuesto a comenzar una lucha constante contra mi familia, incluso a dejar el apellido por ella.

-Que debo hacer - miraba hacia el cielo en busca de respuestas.

Hisana estuvo muchos días enferma y yo no salía de su habitación, por lo cual mis padres comenzaron a sospechar que había algo entre nosotros y me llamaron.

-que sucede madre- como si no supiera que me van a reprender.

-Byakuya tu eres un buen hijo y un ejemplo para los nobles Kuchiki, pero aun así los empleados han estado rumorando cosas y quiero que aclares esos rumores antes de que tu padre o tu abuelo se enteren. Iré al punto, ¿estás enamorado de Hisana san?-

-madre yo…-

-responde, Byakuya- En ese preciso instante tenía que entrar mi padre!

-Si! Yo la quiero muchísimo!-

-Pero ella no es noble romperías el linaje de miles de años-mi madre me regaño

-Byakuya! Eso es inaceptable, olvídate de esas ideas locas. Si lo que quieres divertirte bien úsala al fin y al cabo es tu sirvienta, es normal a esa edad tener ciertos deseos, pero ¡no aceptare esa clase de comportamientos románticos en mi casa!-

-¡Basta! ¡No la quiero utilizar ni pienso de esa manera! Yo la amo yo quiero compartir mi vida con ella!- le, le alce la voz a mis padres creo que solo empeorara todo.

-Byakuya, retírate a tu cuarto. Tu madre y yo decidiremos el futuro de esa sirvienta-

-con permiso- hice una reverencia y me fui sin decir nada no quería empeorar la situación.

Mi mente estaba llena de confusión. No sabía que era lo correcto, todo lo que había aprendido en toda mi vida estaba cambiando.

Esa noche no pude dormir me quede sentado mirando por la ventana tratando de que las estrellas me dieran una respuesta, la brisa suave hacia que los pétalos de los cerezos cayeran y le dieran una fragancia magnifica al lugar. Entonces mi mente se aclaro y ya no tuve duda alguna la única opción que tenia era…

-escapare con ella y la hare mi esposa no podrán hacer nada en contra de eso.- dije en voz baja mientras me retire a dormir no sin antes dar un vistazo a su habitación para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy triste que me hizo despertar un poco agitado soñaba que Hisana empeoraba y jamás despertaba sentí tan vacío mi pecho y dolía tanto como si tuviera una daga clavada en el. Afortunadamente esa mañana ella ya estaba mejor incluso hizo algunas labores que mi madre le encargo supongo que solo fueron para mantenerla lejos de mi. De igual manera aproveche para escaparme a comprarle un anillo muy bonito se que a ella no le gustan las cosas costosas así que le compre uno un poco mas sencillo con una linda piedra color vino. Prepare todo para darle la sorpresa la mañana siguiente. Mi corazón estaba lleno de alegría estaría para siempre con la persona que más amo que mas podía pedir? Incluso si perdiera lo que tengo mientras ella estuviera conmigo no me faltaría nada.

Por fin llego el día estaba nervioso le dije que me siguiera y no dije ni una palabra.

-a donde vamos?- me pregunto recurrentemente

-es una sorpresa cierra los ojos- la tome de la mano y la guie hasta los cerezos que están cercas de casa.- ya puedes abrirlos-

-este lugar es hermoso!-

-bueno te traje aquí porque bueno yo-estaba nervioso, nunca en mi vida eh titubeado para nada en mi vida, debo respirar y calmarme pensé- quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante-

-te vez muy nervioso está todo bien?- su sonrisa esa sonrisa tan linda.

-eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo por favor-me arrodille y abri la cajita mis manos temblaban- se mi esposa-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y la expresión de su rostro de su hermoso, hermoso rostro se ruborizo, se arrojo a mis brazos y gentilmente me susurro "si" nunca había sentido tanta felicidad tantas emociones juntas la abrace como si alguien me la fuera a arrebatar nos incorporamos y puse el anillo en su dedo.

-sabes que será difícil verdad?- me miro a los ojos.

-si, pero no importa si es por ti-

Acerqué mi rostro lentamente al de ella, su respiración era agitada como si previniera lo que se avecinaba, deposite un beso tierno en sus labios que ella aceptó felizmente.

Continuara…


End file.
